Sacrifice
by BelovedOblivion
Summary: When Emma, Killian, and Henry finally are the happy family they all wanted to be, someone from the past rips it from them. Emma sacrifices herself to save Henry from another sleeping curse, and is sent to the enchanted forest, so Killian can't reach her to wake her. But the Charming family always seems to find each other.
1. Good News And Bad

**Welcome to my first Once Upon A Time fanfic! Just a reminder that in my story I may change a few small things a bend a few small rules!**

Emma Swan was finally happy, and her day was making her even more so. She had just had lunch an hour ago with her parents, her baby brother Neal, her boyfriend Killian, and her son Henry. After the lunch ended, Killian and Henry dragged Emma to the Jolly Roger, which Emma had brought back for Killian using her magic. Emma happily came with them, excited. She had big news to tell them at dinner, and so did Killian. Killian and Henry had been planning for a while, Killian was going to propose to Emma. While Emma on the other hand, had decided it was time to announce to her two favourite men in her life, that she was with child. Killian's child. Although she hadn't even told them her big news yet, she felt so content with her life. Killian on her right with his arm around her, and Henry on her left, holding her hand. They were all facing the sunset, with small smiles on their faces, happy to all be together. Killian looked over at Emma, who in a few hours would hopefully be his fiancee. Smiling at the thought, he kissed her head, and let her rest her head in his shoulder.

Henry looked over at them and smiled. He was happy that Emma and Killian were happy. They had deserved it after everything they had been through. He looked at the time, and realized that they needed to go start the dinner.

"Hey mom, I thought maybe we could have dinner on the boat, considering the fact that you look like you don't want to leave." He said with a smirk. Killian looked over to him and gave him his own signature smirk, and giving him a wink.

"Thats a great idea Henry. What should we have?" She asked him. She was truly excited. The perfect place to tell them.

"Oh no." Henry said interrupting her thoughts. "You aren't just going to poof up our dinner, Killian and I are making it!" He explained, smiling at his mom.

"Ooh you are, are you? Whats the occasion?" She asked, clearly suspicious. But in her mind, she wasn't suspicious, she was worried that they knew she was pregnant.

"I don't know, I got a recipe from grandma and Killian wants to be the one to teach me to cook. You just stay here, your clearly happy." He said with a smile.

"Sounds great kid." She said. As Killian was getting up, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He happily returned it, before he broke free and lead Henry below deck to prepare their meal.

"Nice cover up lad." Killian exclaimed once they were out of Emma's earshot. He gave Henry a warm smile which he happily returned.

"I think she is suspicious though." Henry said. They started preparing the dinner, which wasn't a fancy dinner, but Emma's favourite. Grilled Cheese. When they came up with the meal, Emma had already set a table for the three of them. After Killian set the food on the table, Emma came up to him and gave him a grateful kiss.

"Grilled Cheese! My favourite!" She exclaimed. "How did you know I've been craving it?" She asked him, wiggling her eyebrows at him. He laughed at her and gave her another kiss.

"I know what my Swan likes, lass." He explained, pulling out a chair for Emma. The dinner went by quickly, and Killian was getting more and more anxious by the second. He looked over at Henry, giving him a reassuring nod, giving him the sign to ask her.

"Swan, I need to ask you something important." He told her. Her head shot up quickly, and her mind went insane. Killian gave her a reassuring smile before going to stand next to her and get the box out while he got down on one knee. Emma instantly gasped and looked into Killian's eyes, tears in her own.

"Emma, I love you more then anything in the entire world. You were the one who fixed me, after everything I've been through, and we've been on one hell of a ride together. So I have to ask you, will you marry me, love?" She had and needed no words, but nodded her head yes. She jumped up and gave him a hug, with Henry joining them soon after.

"I just have to warn you, the wedding can't happen for a while." Emma started, knowing that this was her cue to tell them her news. Her tears of joy were still streaming down her face. Henry and Killian both looked shocked though.

"Why not, love?" Killian asked, getting worried. She saw the worry in his face and immediately began explaining.

"I want to get married soon, but I also want to be able to fit in my dress." She said, a smile bigger then Killian had ever seen.

"Why on earth wouldn't you fit in your dress, lass?" Killian questioned her, not quite catching on.

"Well, I'm with child!" Emma burst out, not able to contain herself any longer. Henry and Killian looked at her with the biggest eyes she had ever seen from either of them, before they both engulfed her in a hug. Emma was still crying, her hormones not letting her stop. Killian deepened the hug, being careful not to crush her tummy. Henry meanwhile, was also smiling, while hugging his mom, happy he would finally have a sibling, although he did consider Roland his brother.

"How long, love?" Killian asked her.

"Oh, only three months." She explained. Killian and Henry were surprised. " _How could we not have noticed?_ " they both questioned themselves. The moment was amazing, but a huge wind came across them. The wind was grey, and within it, they revealed the ghost of Cora. Emma gasped, while Killian and Henry both stepped in front of her. Cora was not like she was last time they saw her, but she still had a horribly evil look in her eye. She couldn't talk, but she began to create a big powerful ball in her hand, and no one but Emma realized what it was. Cora hadn't seen Emma, so she settled for the next best thing, Emma's son. As soon as she threw the blast, Emma pushed Henry over to save him. Killian tried to move Emma, but it was too late. The curse hit her.

"EMMA!" Killian yelled. She had barely turned her head to look at him before her eyes rolled to back of her head, closing. She instantly became limp, falling to ground. Luckily Killian caught her just in time, but she was only in his hand for a second, because Cora had other plans. Emma began to float, up and out of Killian's arms, and next to Cora. Killian and Henry could do nothing but stare, cry, and scream, as they watching Cora disappear, with Emma vanishing with her. Killian got up. But as soon as he reached Henry, he fell to the ground again. They were both crying. Upon seeing Henry was too, he grabbed the boy, holding him so tight he could barely breathe, but he did't care. Henry looked at Killian, who looked at him. Henry got up and yelled. He kicked the table over, and Killian was resisting ever urge he had to join the boy.

"It's all my fault!" Henry screamed, falling to the ground again. "It's my fault. If I hadn't let her push me out of the way, she wouldn't be gone! We would be telling everyone else our great news!" He curled himself into a ball, the sobs escaping him racking his body. Killian stood there and watched him. He did't know what to do. He sat next to Henry, and got his phone out as quick as he could. He called Snow, David, and Regina. He only told them to his ship at the docks and hurry. Once he was finished, he just sat next to Henry with his arm around the boy, crying with everything he had, while still comforting Henry as best as he could. It hadn't even been five minutes before Snow, David, and Regina came onto the boat and ran over to them. They both got up, and Regina pulled Henry into her arms.

"He's all my fault! It's my fault she's gone!" He screamed again, while everyone stared at Killian demanding an explanation.

"Emma's gone." He said plainly. "And we have your mother to blame." He added, sending daggers at Regina.


	2. Travels

No one could have been more upset then those five people on the Jolly Roger. After Killian had explained everything to them, four out of five of them were bawling. Regina was more furious then upset. How her mother had done what she did was beyond her, but right now her main concern was consoling Henry, who was still blaming himself no matter what anyone else had said. Killian had left out one major detail to the story though. That Emma was with child.

"Regina, I need you to answer something, and I need the answer now." He said coming up to her, his voice wavering. "We were supposed to tell you this together, Emma, Henry, and I, but seeing as whats just happened." He sighed. "Emma's with child." Everyone gasped. David didn't even bother saying anything, he was too busy consoling his wife, who had fallen on the ground in shock and sadness.

"We were also supposed to tell you we were engaged." Killian said, picking up the ring box from the ground and opening it. More tears came to his eyes.

"She never even got the chance to put it on." He mumbled, talking to no one in particular. He put the box in his pocket securely, before kicking the table, again and again, before he felt Henry's hands on his back. Killian turned around, even more tears in his eyes, before he engulfed Henry in a hug that he did't ever want to let go of.

"Killian. We need to find Emma, now. It won't be good for the baby if she is sleeping. It will take all of Emma nutrients until she has none left, leaving both of them with nothing." Regina explained. Snow and David gasped, while Killian let go of Henry.

"How the bloody hell do you suppose we find her?" He screamed at her. "She could have taken her anywhere to any realm!" With more power in his voice. He was still absolutely devastated, but he had stopped the tears, because he need to be strong. For Henry. For Emma. And for the baby. Regina came up to him.

"There is a way to see where she is. Dreamcatchers also show where someone is. If you hold it and think of who you love the most, they will appear." She explained. She made one appear in her hand, and Killian grabbed it from her immediately. He gasped when he saw her.

She was in a coffin, just like the one Snow was in. It was obvious it wasn't just the same coffin, but it was in the same place it had always been. The Enchanted Forest. When everyone else looked, they could barely recognize her. Cora had changed her whole outfit. Emma now wore a beautiful long white dress, with small white heels. She had no jewelry, except for some jewels embedded in her hair, which was lying flat against her back, as if she was standing up. She also had natural makeup on, and her arms were lying by her side, as if she was dead. But because the dress was a tight fit, you could see the beginning of a baby bump. Killian and Henry looked at each other, with small smiles from seeing this little bump, which would become a beautiful baby, as long as they saved Emma in time. Killian then looked at Regina, who seemed to be transfixed by Emma.

"Regina, please tell you have a way to get to the Enchanted Forest." He looked at her with begging eyes, hoping with all his heart she did.

"I knew they would come in handy." Regina mumbled.

"What was that?" Killian demanded from her.

"I have a magic bean. I had it stored up in my vault in case we were ever in need of a portal, after the many surprising times we have needed one." She explained. "I have more then one, so we make a trip there and back." She added. Killian finally looked over at Snow and David. David was still comforting her, but they had gotten off the ground.

"You have an hour." He declared. "Go get what you need and meet back here. We will use the ship to get there." He explained. As the others left to get what they needed. Killian sat on the railing of the boat and cried. He cried until he had no more tears left. Him, Emma, and Henry were about to get their happy endings, and it all got taken away by that bitch Cora. He had held a mind to go to Rumplestilstkin to have himself put under a sleeping curse, but that would just make it worse for Emma and the baby. The baby. God, he had been with that baby, actually knowing it was there, for a minute before it and the love of his life got ripped away from him. Man, when he got his hands on Cora.

When it had been an hour, they had all returned to the ship. Regina walked up to Killian and gave him the bean.

"You know, I really do feel horrible about my mother. Emma helped me get my happy ending, and the fact that my mother ripped you both away from it is even worse. But now we've got to go save Emma, right Captain Guyliner?" She asked. He gave her a small chuckle, and threw the bean in the water.

"You couldn't be more right, your majesty." He replied. Everyone braced themselves as they went through the portal. As they went through, Killian thought back to when he and Henry still had Emma in their arms. " _I should have protected her better."_ He thought to himself. He was angered beyond belief that his happy ending was taken away from him, but now he still had a chance to get her back.

As they finally came through, Snow, David, and Regina were relieved to see they landed right near Emma, where the coffin was. To walk would take a day at most.

"We will sleep here tonight and go first thing in the morning." David explained. Killian was furious. How could they not want to go right away?

"Are you out of your bloody mind? Who knows how long it will take for Emma to seriously be in danger, so you're deciding to sleep?" He exploded in their faces.

"Killian, you're exhausted. Everyone is. We have to believe she'll be able to last one more day." Snow explained. Henry came right over to Killian and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked, looking at him with some of the saddest Killian had ever seen, and he had lived for three centuries.

"Sure thing lad, if its all right with Regina." He told him. He didn't dare say mom because anything that reminded him of Emma could set him off. He looked like a bomb of sadness that was about to blow.

"Its fine Killian, just make sure he gets some sleep." Regina said. She went to Henry and gave him a hug, the went with Killian, who wrapped his arm around the younger boy, and lead him to captains courters. As they changed and got into bed, Henry began to cry.

"Oh lad, it will be okay, we will see Emma again." Killian said, trying to comfort him. Henry still cried softly, as Killian hugged him.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I was supposed to protect her, she had her guard down and trusted us to protect her and we failed. Know I might never get a real sibling." He trailed off. Killian was startled.

"Henry, do you really believe we won't be able to wake her? Do really think she isn't strong enough that she won't pull through? You're the one who is always filling others with hope. It makes me want to lose hope the minute you do. But we can't we have to stay strong. For Emma?" He asked.

"For Emma." Henry agreed. I took a while, but they both fell asleep. Killian was awoken from his dream earlier then he expected, even if he didn't want to sleep, by Henry. He had had a nightmare, and couldn't shake the feel it would come true. Killian soothed the young boy, but neither of them fell asleep the left the bedroom after getting dressed, and went to watch the sunrise. The other woke not to much later. Regina simply cast up a breakfast, so they would take less time, and they set off. The walk took less time then the others had anticipated, making them thankful when they began to reach the coffin by midday. As soon as they saw the coffin, Killian and Henry sprinted forward, reaching the coffin first.

Killian's eyes were burning from even more tears threatening to fall. He simply wiped his eyes. She looked so peaceful, so calm. Se was so beautiful, and Killian had never been happier to see her in his life. He raced to lift the lid on the coffin. As he did, he hesitated. He missed Emma could forever be this calm and peaceful, but he knew that in her head she wasn't. She was surrounded by fire. Picturing her in that hell like place, he swooped down and kissed her.


	3. Awaking

Killian lips were inches away from Emma's. He was able to smell her, the smell of cinnamon. He smiled at her little quirk of putting cinnamon on her her hot chocolate. He rested his hand on her stomach, feeling the small baby bump that was beginning to form. He looked at her face again, looking at the calm peaceful state she was in. Then he remembered what Henry had told him that morning. " _It's basically hell. You're stuck in a room full with fire and no way out. All I did was think about my family, and how I wouldn't see them again."_ Henry had told him. He had to get Emma out of that hell hole of a place and break the curse.

"I love you Emma, please wake up love." He whispered. He swiftly brought a soft kiss onto her lips a broke free of it after a few seconds. He felt the rush of the wind from the curse breaking, and looked at Emma with wide eyes. Within five seconds of everyone holding their breath, Emma eyes shot open and she gasped for air.

"Killian." She said as she looked at Killian with her green eyes boring into his ice blue ones.

"Emma." He whispered to her. When Emma tried to sit up, Killian grabbed her hand to help her up, but she grabbed abdomen and gasped. Everyone began to walk toward her, but Killian shook his hand at them, wanting to talk to Emma alone.

"Emma love, what is it?" Killian's look on his face begged for her to tell him what was wrong with her so he could fix it, make her all better so they could go home and live their happy life.

"I'm okay, it was just the shock." Emma said, her eyes filling with tears. She grabbed Killian clutching to him for dear life, crying.

"Thank you for waking me up." She said quickly.

"Oh love, did you ever doubt I would?" He asked her. She opened her eyes, and looked at Henry. He looked back, and ran to her. Emma released Killian, only to hug Henry right after.

"Mom." He sighed, hugging her as tight as he could. Emma was still crying, clutching onto him just as strong. Killian went and stood next to them, as he stared at his three favourite people in the world.

"Hey kid." She breathed back. She opened her eyes to look at Killian and they gave each other a warm smile. She was so happy to not be stuck in that horrible room. The only thing she had done in there was think about everyone she loved. Emma gave her parents hugs, and they, as well as Regina said they would give them a bit of time to talk. They walked around the corner and Henry gave his mom another hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't do a better job protecting you mom. I should have stood my ground. I should have done better." He started to cry. Emma laughed and released him from the hug, while keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"I jumped in front of you to save you from the curse. I knew what it was. You had already had to deal with one before, I didn't want you to have to have to suffer again. Plus, it was pretty hard to think you two weren't going to stop until you found me and woke me up." She said with a smile. They all looked at each other smiling. Emma was happy, until suddenly her knees buckled underneath her, a gasp escaping. Killian and Henry each grabbed one of her arms, not knowing whether to help her up or lay her down again. She clutched her stomach, and let out a small whimper.

Killian knew that something was wrong, Emma never complained when she was hurt, and the fact that she was holding her stomach, where the baby was, made Killian and Henry all the more worried. He picked her up in his arms, lying her in the coffin. He then turned to Henry, who was scared to death.

"Lad, go get the others, and hurry!" He said to him, with his voice starting to crack. As soon as Henry had ran out of sight, he turned his focus on Emma. His poor sweet Emma who had her face scrunched up in pain. She was breathing heavily with her eyes closed, trying to make the pain go away, with no avail. Just then the others running up to her. Regina came right up to them, and began explaining.

"Emma, don't worry, it'll be gone in a minute. The baby took too many of your own nutrients from you, leaving you with barely any. Once you have a healthy diet again, it will go away. But you'll be stuck in bed for a long time." She gave a long sigh, before continuing. "I'll transport Killian and you to the ship, and we'll walk." She said. With a wave of her hand, Emma and Killian were surrounded by purple smoke. When it cleared, Emma was on the ground, still in a lot of pain. He lifted her up and on the bed, being as careful as he possibly could.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. She was still holding her stomach.

"Love, is there anything I can do at all? Do you want something to eat?" He asked just as quiet. She simply nodded. "I'll be right back love." He said, getting up from the bed, heading to the kitchen. He quickly got an orange and a large glass of water. When he returned to Emma, she looked as though the pain had lessened a bit.

"You alright Emma?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it was at first. He handed her the water, and she slowly drank it, handing the glass to Killian when she was done. He then peeled the orange for her, while laughing at her face of disappointment when he didn't think she was strong enough to peel her own orange.

"God Killian, I'm not that weak, I think can peel an orange." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, it's not that I think you're weak love, I'm just being a gentleman." He said with his own signature smirk. She ate her orange, and decided to have a nap. Killian knew she would be tired like this for a long time, so he decided to join her. Now that he knew Emma was next to him and safe, he would be able to fall asleep without worries. He lay down right behind her, cuddling her so tightly it felt as though they were glued together. He held her hand in his, and smiled. They feel asleep soon after, smiles on their faces as they let sleep over take them.


End file.
